Purely rule-based methods for analyzing the translatability of source texts into other languages are often inflexible processes that generate considerable noise. For example, false positive errors may be generated when evaluating a possible translation of a source text into one or more target languages because the rule-based analysis outputs either a pass or fail for a proposed translation. Purely rule-based methods for analyzing the overall quality of source text for linguistic features such as spelling, syntax, grammar, style, word choice, and so forth are also similarly deficient.